Restless Night
by Heather S
Summary: Jennifer has a very realistic nightmare that leaves her feeling very uneasy. Patrick comforts her and the two share a few very special moments.


Restless Night  
  
A hand fell hard across her lips while a strong arm gripped her around the waist and pulled Jennifer into the darkness of the night. Terrified, she tried to scream but was muffled. The next thing she knew she felt the coldness of the barrel of a gun being pushed into her head.  
  
"Shut up! Shut the hell up! Now give me your money!" her attacker demanded of her.  
  
Jennifer kicked and screamed and tried to pry herself away but she knew it was useless. Everything suddenly went into slow motion as her life flashed before her eyes. She knew it was all over when she heard the click echo through her head.  
  
"Noooooooo!"  
  
Hands gripped her shoulders.  
  
"Jennifer? Jennifer!"  
  
Her eyes flew open. "Patrick! Oh, thank God!"  
  
Breathless, she reached out to him and drew his body toward hers in a hug. Heart beating rapidly from fear she held him closer, sighed and closed her eyes with relief.  
  
"Are you okay?" Patrick asked as he held onto her. "I was in the kitchen and I heard you screaming. That must have been some nightmare!"  
  
Slowly she released him and leaned back into her pillow, still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Yes. I...I dreamed that I was out at night and some guy just pulled me into this dark alley, put a gun to my head and shot me for my money!" she related, watching him walk around to the foot of the bed and climb into the spot beside her. They were again face to face. Patrick rolled onto his right side and held his arms out to her, saying, "Come here."  
  
Jennifer responded immediately, accepting his warm embrace gratefully. Patrick drew her close and wrapped an arm around her and she in turn nestled her head into his neck.  
  
"It's okay, it'll be alright," he soothed her.  
  
"I know it was only a dream but it seemed so real!" she said, pulling back to look into the natural intensity of his eyes.  
  
With a knowing smile Patrick gently smoothed a strand of hair beside her face and told her, "The mind is an amazing thing. Dreams often seem very real."  
  
"I know, but...honestly I have to say that I've been feeling really uneasy since everything that went on last week. I'm constantly worrying about you, about Abby, about me – "  
  
"Please don't worry. I won't let a single thing happen to you or Abby. You have my word," he promised her sincerely.  
  
"But what about you?" she asked, the fear back in her eyes once again.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Worrying will do you and the baby no good," he said, taking the side of her face into his hand. "Besides, I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself."  
  
"But – "  
  
"But nothing," he said, gently putting a finger to her lips to silence her. "I was a scrapper at birth so I can definitely defend myself if need be."  
  
A tiny smile flicked across her lips. "I guess you'd have to be tough to be Bonnie's son."  
  
Patrick shared a tiny chuckle with her. "You're absolutely right." He then pulled her closer. "But you know," he continued, "she was good at some things. She was always great at comforting me after a nightmare."  
  
"Really?" This sparked an interest in Jennifer, seeing as though Bonnie didn't exactly come across as the nurturing type.  
  
"Yep," he replied, smiling as he remembered one of his very few pleasant childhood memories. "She actually has a beautiful voice. She used to sing me a lullaby until I'd fall asleep."  
  
"Well, I hope this doesn't seem too ridiculous of me to ask but," she paused and glanced away nervously, gathering up the will inside to continue, "would you mind singing me to sleep?"  
  
She looked up at him sweetly, her eyes sparkling with real fascination as she waited for him to reply.  
  
He chuckled softly and said, "You know I'd do anything for you but I'm not exactly the best singer."  
  
She playfully bopped him on the chest with a flick of her wrist. "Nonsense. I want to hear you. Really!"  
  
Patrick sighed in resignation but then smiled at her, unable to resist the innocence in those gentle eyes that peered up at him. He launched right into the song, his voice soft yet strong.  
  
"Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight – " Indeed he had lied about not having a good voice! Smiling, Jennifer closed her eyes and nestled her face against Patrick's bare chest, enjoying the soft vibrations as he sang.  
  
"With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed  
  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed."  
  
As he sang Patrick felt her warm breath stir softly against his chest.  
  
"Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight  
  
Bright angels beside my darling abide  
  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast  
  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast."  
  
Glancing down at her as he prepared for her to tease him about his voice, he heard nothing except her slow breaths. Could she be asleep already? He decided to wait a few moments to be sure. To have the woman he cared about so deeply nestled tight in his arms was incredible – there was something so wonderful and exquisite about it. He closed his eyes a few moments, took a deep breath and smiled, breathing her in. Still holding her close he absentmindedly let his fingers play on her back. He pulled back just enough to study her face and take in all the beauty before him. A tiny piece of golden hair cascaded across her brow under which elegantly long lashes gilded her eyelids. Underneath her slender nose her full lips still held the traces of her waking smile. It occurred to him that she was quite possibly the most beautiful being ever to live on this earth. Feeling the same familiar surge of emotions he just couldn't hold back anymore he slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, lingering there for a moment. To his surprise he felt a response from her, if only a very tiny movement of her lips. He pulled away to look at her once more and noticed that she was indeed still sleeping. Her mouth gently parted then, a whisper on her lips so gentle Patrick had to strain to hear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
His heart leapt into his throat and tears of joy stung his eyes, threatening to spill over onto the pillow. Stunned, his mouth fell open but his thoughts kept him in check.  
  
You know she's dreaming about Jack. As soon as the thought arose he released her from his arms and closed his eyes, trying to get her image out of his mind. He heard her moan softly as if she were disappointed and wanted him close again. Opening his eyes he gently leaned upwards and planted a soft kiss on the crown of her head. He then got up as quietly as he could and walked around the bed, his sight aided by the moonlit window. When he was at the doorway he paused, turned around and looked at her one last time. Before he knew what he was doing the words were already out of his mouth.  
  
"I love you too, Jennifer Devereaux."  
  
With that he left her, closing the door behind him as he walked down the hallway and returned to his room.


End file.
